There are a variety of payment functions currently in common use. Examples include credit, debit, and prepaid. Historically, one payment function or account was associated with each card. Consequently, when a consumer desired to purchase an item using a particular account the consumer was required to present the appropriate payment device to the point of sale (PoS) system. For example, when a consumer is buying groceries with a debit card, the user would have to present the debit card. Similarly, when the consumer is shopping at a department store with a credit card, the consumer would have to present the credit card. More recently, however, multi-function cards have been introduced that allow a consumer to have multiple accounts associated with a single payment device.
However, many PoS systems and devices are not designed to handle multi-function cards. As such, there are a number of challenges and inefficiencies created in traditional infrastructure for processing payments with multi-function payment devices, transferring funds, and activating multi-function payment devices. For example, transactions through point of sale (PoS) systems using a multi-function card will require the selection of a payment function. However, traditional systems have limited mechanisms designed for function selection. It is with respect to these and other problems that embodiments of the present invention have been made.